In another life (have we met somewhere before?)
by sstarelle
Summary: In another life, I could show you that I love you more time. [THREE-SHOOT!] /Riren/ [3rd part edited on 07/07 and with review answers!]
1. Part I

**Warnings: some blood and tragic at the beginning, reincarnation, Riren. In some moment Rivaille is a bit OOC. Reincarnation AU. **

**Notes: Based on this doujinshi translation (Order made by 師匠ﾂｲｯﾀ ****on Pixiv): post/51496526405/translation-order-made **

**Apologies if some words appear together (I revised it, but who knows) a pc program messed the document up .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SNK nor its characters (if I would, Eren and Rivaille have already f-)**

**PART I**

_"Say, Eren…" The teenager looks at him with that light in his eyes that makes him breathless "Do you believe in reincarnation?"_

_"Why such a question, corporal?"_

_"I already told you about calling me Rivaille, didn't I?" Eren flushes deep red and nods "Well?"_

_"Why… the question, R-Rivaille?" Oh, he is so cute, cheeks so red looking like a puppy._

_"Curiosity." Green and grey are in contact and Eren flushes deeper even than before._

_"I-I don't believe in such a thing, sir. I think people believe in that kind of stuff just because they try to hold on something about their lost loved ones... Hoping they'll see them again, even in another life" Rivaille can swear he sees in that moment a flash of pain in his eyes "But what about you, cor- I mean, Rivaille?"_

_"I believe in it, yes."_

_Eren's eyes turn wide, shocked. Rivaille is the last person he expected to have that kind of hopeful illusions. He can't stop asking "Why?"_

_"Why? Well, as you said, I try to hope I'll see my loved ones in another life, when this one is over."_

_"It's going to be a long time before this ends, I hope." Eren smiles at him, and Rivaille misses a heartbeat._

Blood's hovering at the same time as his breath is caught in his tongue. His footsteps are heavy, and he feels like carrying a thousand corpses. He drops himself to the ground next to the body, feeling a knot in the stomach while his so green eyes turn wider than ever only to watch the blood pouring down from the torso like a waterfall.

_Just like year 845._

His mouth is open but the air doesn't fill his lungs and he doesn't speak. He brings a hand to the others face, and doesn't say anything at all because he can't speak, because the words are caught in his throat while the tears fall down like the purest water from his eyes.

"S-stop crying, idiot." The voice is so soft and full of pain that makes him shrink.

"Please, don't leave me alone." He supplicates, recovering his voice but it just sounds so broken that he isn't sure if he can speak again "Please, don't do it." Tears fall in the others face and finally sobs fill the air.

"Maybe in another life we'll meet and fall in love again." His breath is labored, but he won't leave Eren like this, crying on top of him and so full of hopelessness. His chest is smashed, broken ribs and his lungs are filling fluids, while some more blood turns the floor red.

"I don't want it in another life, I want it in this one." Eren sobs are so soft that Rivaille feels like dreaming.

But time flies so fast and he feels that everything is going to end in a heartbeat for him.

_This is his end._

"You'll do it, Eren. You'll fulfill our dream, and then we'll see each other someday, don't cry anymore." He doesn't know how he can speak so fast, maybe it's the desperation of leaving him all alone without any words of hope and breaking his heart in the process. "We'll be together, someday, but not in this life, not anymore."

He's losing the sense slowly, but he's alive enough to feel Eren lips on his in their last desperate and loving kiss under the just starting pouring rain. He's alive enough to see his childlike face, and his bright –now tearful- green eyes. He swears he can feel his face muscles moving to make a smile on his lips while he opens them again in a last complete sentence full of love, regret, pain, and hope.

"In another life." He promises, and takes his last breath as the rain falls with more strength.

And again, he swears the last thing he hears is a broken high pitch voice whispering three beautiful words.

_"I love you."_

_"This is madness! Eren, stop it!" Armin screams, trying to stop the trial he jumps in the middle of the court room where Eren is, but is carried away by a few soldiers "You can't be serious!" But Eren doesn't look at him._

_"Eren Jaeger! Do you find yourself a danger for humanity, now that all the titans are gone?"_

_His heart is beating so fast he fears he can be heard in all the court room._

_"Yes, sir! I find myself a danger for humanity now, I don't know if I be able to control my titan if I am having a normal life!"_

_"Hanji Zoe." The same voice calls the Squad Leader "Do you think that Eren Jaeger will be a danger in the future?"_

_"Maybe, maybe not. We don't know about his nature completely, he's different from a titan after all." Her voice sounds neutral and Armin can't believe what he sees in front his eyes, she's giving Eren to them! Why she doesn't protect him?_

"Why you didn't help Eren in the court!?" Armin screams at Hanji while she's leaving, tears in his eyes. "Why you let him die!?"

"Arlert." She says, coming to him and putting a hand on his shaking shoulder. "It was his decision. You know even if he lives he'll be treated like a monster and… He asked me to say that."

"W-Why…?" More tears fall from his blue eyes; his voice starts to break "Why does he want something like this…?"

"He doesn't want to live anymore. He didn't tell you because he was afraid of your reaction. After Mikasa's death one year ago, everything seemed to fall down for both of you… So he told me a few days ago his decision in private." A sad smile crosses her face "After _his_ death years ago, he had changed after all. This isn't something new."

_Of course. He._

He should know that.

"I'm sorry for taking your time, Hanji-san." Armin's smile is full of tears "Thank you for helping Eren in his decision. I'm going to… Go for walk."

And then, Armin leaves the court without looking back while sobbing. Nobody follows him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." His voice sounds full of regret and pain, how could he, his best friend, not ever realize that? "I'm really sorry, Armin. I hope someday you'll forgive me."

"I'll forgive you, Eren." Armin's smile is so sad, that makes something in Eren's insides breaks in two. "I hope you'll be happy."

Eren smiles at him, also a sad one as his eyes, full of tears.

"See you in another life, Armin."

"Ah." Armin nods, while crying softly "See you, Eren."

"You'll do it fine, after all, you were the strong of the three of us."

The guards carry Eren away, away from Armin's eyes, away from everything, so far away and so unreachable that makes Hanji, who is just beside the blond short man, shrink.

_In the end, you got what you wanted, Rivaille._

Eren's eyes close, and for a second he swears he felt a breath behind his, but no one is behind.

"In another life." He says for himself while smiling softly and walking to the end of the corridor.

He doesn't look back.

_In another life, I could hold your hand longer._

_In another life, I could kiss you with no ending._

_In another life, I could show you that I love you more time._

A cry is heard in all the white room. Some of the people sigh of relief, some of them laugh softly from joy. A woman is in the middle of the room, taking fast and irregular breaths while from her eyes fall tears from happiness.

"Congratulations! It's a beautiful and healthy baby boy!" The doctor says cheerfully. "Look!"

She moves her head to her left and then she sees it. Beautiful green eyes behind those eyelids full of tears.

"What will be his name?" The baby is carried away by some nurses, but there's one who stays with her to take her to her room to get some rest.

"Eren" She breathes. "Eren is a wonderful name for him."

**TBC**


	2. Part II

**Hello, hello! Waaaaaaaa so many follows I saw for this story! *blushes hard* thank you so much! Oh, oh! I have to say something:**

**I'm aware that Eren is "Yaeger" and Rivaille is "Levi" but… I DON'T LIKE IT . So Jaeger and Rivaille is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SNK nor its characters (if I would, Eren and Rivaille have already f-)**

**This is going to be a three-shoot, so tomorrow I'll upload the third and last part! Thank you for your time, reviews are also grateful here~~**

**PART II**

_"It isn't strange that he keeps dreaming with your death every night? Maybe we should take him to the psychologist…"_

_"No, honey, he's only 6 years old…" Carla puts her hand on her child forehead softly, in a comforting manner. Then she looks at his husband "Can we wait a little more? You know how is Eren when he has to socialize. He won't speak and he will be afraid. Just wait more time and these nightmares will go away, he's just a boy."_

_"Very well, then. We'll wait." He whispers._

_Eren opens his eyes softly and yawns. Carla smiles at his son and gives his the most loving look of the world while she helps him to sit down on the bed, and wipes a thread of saliva from his chin. _

_"Did you sleep well, sweetie?"_

_"I had a weird dream…" He says between yawns "I was between so many people who were talking about me and asking me weird questions… And then a scary man appeared and kicked me in the face."_

_"Kicked you in the face?" Grisha asks impressed. What kind of dream is that?_

* * *

"And then he said _'woooooooooo'_ and I said _'waaaaaaaaaa' _and it was pretty awesome!" her friend is talking nonstop and that will give him a headache after. But what can he do? After all, he doesn't speak too much, but doesn't give her much attention anyway.

Suddenly, a question crosses his mind.

"Ne, Hanji." He cuts the previous topic before she starts to kick the air or something weird. Hanji looks at him, curious. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Hanji smiles at him.

"Why the sudden question?"

Rivaille asks himself if he should tell her about this dream, which was different from the others. _Those dreams where he kisses so hard a young boy with the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen that makes him wake up breathless. _But then he remembers that what he's talking about Hanji, and she doesn't judge him despite being a scandalous woman.

"I had a strange dream about the green-eyed boy."

"Again?" She doesn't seem surprised.

"Again. But this time, I dreamed that I asked him the same question I asked you."

"Maybe is a message." She replies lost in thoughts. Rivaille doesn't get it, but before he can ask something she starts to speak again. "I mean, maybe it's true and these dreams you keep dreaming are memories from your past life!"

"W-what…?" Rivaille stops walking.

* * *

_He sits on a chair, next to the boy's bed. He's asleep, green eyes are hidden behind those childlike eyelids and long eyelashes. _

_"Don't you dare to do this to me again." He mutters to the air, his words tearing his throat because of the anguish. He stands up and goes closer to the bed, so close that he feels the warm Eren spreads. His hands travel down his soft face, and he stops when his fingers reach the bottom lip of the boy._

_"S-sorry…" His fingers move with the dancing lips, and Rivaille looks at Eren's eyes, so full of fire and so green. "I'm sorry, Rivaille, I shouldn't have disobeyed you."_

_"Shut up." Rivaille lets his body fall on top of Eren, his head resting in the others chest, and he listens the soft heartbeat. "Don't do this again, Eren."_

_"I'm sorr-"_

_"I don't want any apologies; I want you to promise me that you won't ever do this again."_

_"I promise, Rivaille."_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

He wakes up slowly, and all he thinks is that he's in that dungeon, feeling a warmness that isn't beside him, a heartbeat he never listened in all his life, and a green eyes he strangely misses too much, but he had never seen.

He sits up in his bed and takes his face between his hands.

"My past life, huh…?" He breathes. "I wonder where that guy is right now."

But something weird happens.

One day, those dreams just stops. And it's only a matter of time that Rivaille forgets about them, or at least he thinks that.

But just for an unknown reason, he doesn't. He doesn't want to. He's afraid to do it, because if he does, a part of him will go away from him. So he doesn't forget, memories untouched in his mind and keeps waiting for the green-eyed boy comeback to his life silently.

* * *

_Eren isn't so lucky. _

_He's 10 years old when the nightmares, dreams and weird feelings stop and suddenly one day he forgets all about them. He just let them go and finds himself a couple of years later wondering what is missing in his life because he feels incomplete, looking for a person he doesn't remember and doesn't know how he/she is._

_But those memories never came back._

* * *

Rivaille is 23 when he's in the streets, briefcase in right hand and an umbrella in the left one. It's raining heavily, and he's arriving late to a meeting. He walks down the street in hurry, fuming anger words to whatever god is watching him.

But suddenly he sees something that makes his heart stop, take his breath away.

_A young boy at the end of the street, brown locks and green eyes staring back at him just at the same moment he goes round the corner, smiling to him._

He starts running, his belongings are falling on the wet floor and his heart takes a fast pace in his chest.

_I found him. I found him. Eren._

"Eren." He breathes happy, because he has found the main character of his dreams for years, and the one who brings him happiness even so far away from him, in this world, in another life.

He can swear that he hears a musical laugh full of love and joy, but when he turns the corner, he finds the emptiness.

Nobody is there.

His smile falls from his face, and without even giving a second glance to the empty street, he turns around, feeling the pouring rain on his skin and goes to take his wet things.

"This is madness. Reincarnation?" He says to himself while texting Hanji he won't make it to the meeting. "This thing is driving me crazy and I'm sure I'm the only one obsessed with his _'past life'_." He snorts. "Past life? What is that? Just a stupid way to call my dreams with a boy I'm sure he doesn't exist."

_Even if I wanted him to exist. _

In an angry manor, he throws away his umbrella and walks away, feeling finally the wetness of the rain reaching almost his bones.

"I'm going to stop waiting for you."

_I've already waited enough._

* * *

Eren is walking under his blue-skied umbrella while humming a song he hears on his phone.

"_It was like a nightmare and it's pain for me, cuz' nobody want to die too fast! Remember day of grief, now it strange for me, I can see your face, I can hear your voice!_" He sings to himself softly, waiting for the traffic lights to turn green.

Then he sees it. A black-haired and short man, walking a few inches before him, fairly familiar. He brings a hand to the others shoulder in order to stop him, and before the other can turn around he blurts, almost like screaming.

"I'M SORRY! But… Ano- sir… _Have we met somewhere before_?"

The man turns around and looks at him in the eyes. Brown met green.

_Brown…? _

Eren flushes deeply.

"No, I don't think so. I'm sorry." The man says politely.

"Uhm, yes, I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else, sorry."

The man leaves and Eren stands alone in the crosswalk.

_What the hell just happened?_


	3. Part III (The End) edited

**Edited on 07/07 for some grammar mistakes in this chapter, thanks to xryuchan27-san for telling me!**

**(Review answers are at the end of the chapter)**

**Notes: Based on a doujinshi translation (Order made by 師匠ﾂｲｯﾀ ****on Pixiv, translation made by cecil-lulu on Tumblr)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SNK nor its characters (if I were its owner,Eren and Rivaille would already have some babies, huhuhu) **

**Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews and follows and favorites and skljsjfkasjlfj I LOVE YOU ALL. Here's the last part! ^O^**

* * *

**PART III**

_They are alone in the park, sitting under a tree. Armin has a book in his hands while Eren just sits right there, beside his best friend, looking at the clouds and lost in thought._

_"Armin" Eren starts, and his blonde friend looks at him. "What would you do if you felt that you're forgetting something very important?" Eren never stops looking at the front, where people walk and chat happily without noticing both of them. "No, wait. Someone very important." _

_Armin doesn't understand at all the sudden question, but he tries his best anyway. _

_"Well, maybe that person will come to my mind one day or maybe one day both of us will run into each other in the street, who knows. It's a weird question Eren…"_

_"I don't mean like that." Eren replies, trying to explain everything to Armin. "I mean a person who you don't remember seeing ever, but you know that there's someone missing in your life. I don't know how to explain it…" Eren looks at him, lost in his words._

_"I got it." Armin smiles. "Well, I think I would know who it is once I get the chance to see that person, no? It's like the first time we met! I thought I have met you before, but it never happened! Maybe is something like that." _

_"Back then I thought that too… it isn't weird?"_

_"Well, the weirdest thing about that moment was that you came to me only to apologize when you hadn't done anything!"_

_"I had felt in that moment that I had to apologize to you…"_

_"You're weird, Eren."_

_"Thank you, Mr. book-face."_

* * *

_"In another life."_

_"I love you."_

Eren opens his eyes, breathing hard.

"Wha-what the hell was that…?" He asks to himself while he ruffles his hair.

He doesn't remember the dream at all, but he tries to recall something when he finds broken pieces burned into his mind.

_Black hair. Grey eyes. Blood. Tears. A broken smile. A soft voice fading into the darkness. _

A name and a face he doesn't remember, but there are sensations and feelings he will remember until their meeting.

_Regret, pain, hope._

Love.

_That was the end._

_Not, it wasn't. This is not over yet._

"I found you." Eren whispers for himself, but so full of hope he feels the red string of fate linking both of them stronger than ever. He feels so happy that he starts laughing while he goes for his breakfast.

* * *

_Rivaille and Eren are 25 and 15 respectively when they find each other._

* * *

His elegant shoes tread the pavement of the street full of cherry blossoms falling from the trees. Briefcase left hand, mobile phone in the right one.

_"I'll arrive in fifteen minutes."_ He types on his phone. He doesn't put it back in his pocket because he knows that Hanji will answer him soon.

_"Don't worry."_ Hanji texts back.

"This is an important client you idiot woman, how can I be calm?" He fumes exasperated and starts to text back when suddenly his arm and briefcase hits a young teen's back.

* * *

Eren is admiring the cherry blossoms from the trees, happy and lost in thought. He walks with his high school uniform made a mess as always and both hands in pockets while humming another song.

Suddenly he feels a hit on the back and he jumps and turns around, but the man he just hit is walking away.

"I'm sorry!" Eren apologizes, embarrassed. The man stops suddenly, and Eren gets nervous "I was in the middle of th-" But he can't speak anymore because when the man turns around Eren's breath stops in his lungs and his eyes widen in surprise, a wave of memories long forgotten is running back to his mind.

* * *

Eren doesn't know what force decides that street is the stage where they should meet, but there isn't a better place he can recall to his mind right now to reunite again with the person you love.

Rivaille doesn't move. His eyes are so open, and he blinks countless times, trying to convince himself that this is another dream and Eren isn't there, in front of him, flushed and so lost as him.

* * *

Eren just stares back at the man. He doesn't know what to say.

_Is it really him?_

_Black hair. Grey eyes. _

He's so nervous he thinks he's going to faint on the pavement.

"A-ano…" Eren starts. "I'm sorry, but…"

_"Have we met somewhere before?"_

Rivaille's heart is pounding so hard on his chest that he's afraid the other listens to it.

"Yeah…" He says, smiling in relief while getting closer to the boy with the most beautiful green eyes he's ever seen. "Yeah, we already have met, Eren. A long time ago, in another life"

His green eyes turn wider than before and tears start to fall from his eyes while he gets closer and smiles, hugging him with all his strength.

_"I love you."_ Both breathe at the same time.

* * *

Eren opens the doors slowly and notices lights of the apartment are off so he takes off his shoes and tiptoes to the bedroom silently.

In the bed, a bundle is under the covers and deep breaths can be heard from the door. Eren smiles softly, entering into the room while taking his clothes on and looking for his pajamas only with help of the moonlight.

"You're late." A sleepy voice says from the bed.

"I'm sorry, the last subject was a little more complicated than I thought I had to stay more time studying it."

Once in his pajama pants, he takes off his shirt and jumps into the bed. Before he can say anything a pair of strong arms embrace him and he melts in the warmness, resting his head in the other's chest.

"The university takes you much time…" Rivaille says, one of his hands caressing the younger's back.

"So does your job." Eren murmurs against Rivaille's skin.

"I was thinking…" Rivaille starts, looking into those green eyes that take his breath away. "We should go somewhere this summer, after all, it's our first year living together and we should celebrate."

"It sounds great." Eren sighs to the gentle touch of Rivaille's long fingers. "But where should we go?"

Rivaille kisses him on the forehead.

"In fact, I was thinking we just should take the car and travel the island, you know."

Eren's eyes start shining and he smiles.

"So… Improvising places? To the adventure?" He asks, exited.

"To the adventure." Rivaille melts at the other's answer. Like a child.

"But…" Eren raises his head to look directly in Rivaille's grey eyes. "You don't like adventures and I'm sure you don't like the improvisation."

"But you do." Now one of his hands strokes one of his cheeks, while the other hand holds his body, which is on top of the other one, closer.

"Shouldn't we do something we both like?" Eren pouts. "I'm not a baby, you know."

"I'm sure you're not a baby, after all you made me very clear a few nights ago." Rivaille smiles while Eren blushes so deeply that makes him look more beautiful with the moonlight shining on his skin.

Eren hides his face in Rivaille's chest, embarrassed.

"We're going on an adventure this summer." Rivaille insists. "I don't care we go as long as we're together, you know."

Times like these, sentences like these, those little things are the things that make Eren fall in love with Rivaille all over again. It doesn't matter that he's already 21 and Rivaille 31, he'll always feel like the first time with him.

"Okay." He says happily, looking back at the man under him, eyes shining and showing the most pure and devoting love. "I love you." He says, while reaching the other's face to give him a kiss that left Rivaille breathless.

"I love you too."

Both of their lives were perfect and complete, because now they're with the person they cherished the most.

_Now, I can hold your hand longer._

_Now, I can kiss you with no end._

_Until now, I could show you that I love you longer than the last time;_

_And I will show you many more years._

**THE END**

* * *

**How was it? How was it? Eh, eh, eh? *eyes shining* **

**REALLY! Thank you so much for reading! **

**But before you go, can I ask you a favor? I would like you ****review**** about what did you think about the three-shoot, so I can improve my writing! Really, thank you for your time :D until next time! Hopefully it won't be too much ;3**

* * *

**Rewiew answers:**

**Oh! ****I want you to know, one of my fangirl friends (also a friend in "real" life) almost killed me when I told her yesterday the plot of this story, you know. She told me: "YOU ARE ALWAYS KILLING SOMEONE YOU B***C!" Also I showed her some of the reviews and she's with you guys, she wants to kill me too… I'm a yangire, I have no heart when my fangirl side goes out… LOL **

**Chang Wumei: **Awww, thank you! Yepp, in fact Pixiv is full of this time of things, and my full-of-fangirling-feels heart told me to write one about this LOL! I'm glad you liked it, I guess, I'm sorry for make you cry . and thank you so much for reading and leaving a review

**Wacco: **AWWWW, YOU MADE ME BLUSH. I'm glad you liked it, really . I was afraid because this is my very first English fanfiction, and it's been a long time since I wrote my last fanfiction and that stuff, you know. DING DING DING DING! FINALLY! Yepp! I didn't do the disclaimer hoping someone would recognize the song! As you say,** the song Eren sings in Part II it's _Reluctant Heroes_, from the SNK OST! (and I don't own it, LOL).** Aww I'm so glad you realized! Aww, you made me really happy saying you loved it. Thank you so much, you're going to make me cry T.T Really, thank you so much!

**Mac: **Mac-san, please, don't kill me, but when I read your review, I laughed so hard I choked. I mean, it was pretty funny because I remembered myself writing the same to other authors LOL! Now, back to the reality: I'm sorry for smashing to pieces your heart . No, I'm not happy for doing it. Gomen, gomen! . If I write a happy Modern AU Riren fanfiction I'm plotting right now you'll forgive me…~? Thank you so much for your review and for reading the story, and I'll compensate your pain, I promise.

**Guest-san: **PLEASE DON'T CRY. DON'T SOB. SMILE, IN THE END THEY'RE TOGETHER, PLEASE, DON'T CRY, I'M GOING TO DROWN IN A OCEAN OF TEARS ;A; I'll write a happy one, I promise! (Thank you for reading and for the review, please don't cry, it breaks my heart ;A;)

**And yep, I'm plotting another one ;D **

**Thank you so much!**

**Love, love, love!~**


End file.
